1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a medium transportation assembly and a printer capable of printing to both continuous paper and slips, and reading image data recorded to a card or other recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuous form (roll paper) printers that print to roll paper for issuing sales receipts, entrance tickets, and the like, and slip printers for printing to personal and business checks and other types of slips, are widely used. These printers include hybrid printers having both a roll paper printing function and a slip printing function so that a single printer can print to both roll paper and slips.
An example of such a hybrid printer is shown in FIG. 23, for example. The hybrid printer 210 shown in FIG. 23 has a roll paper P loading opening 221 in the top of the case 220, and a compartment 222 for housing roll paper P inside the case 220. The roll paper P is held freely rotatably inside the compartment 222 with one end of the roll paper P delivered to the front inside the case 220 so that it passes a transportation path 223 formed inside the case 220 when the cover 230 is closed. A thermal print head 224 is disposed along this transportation path 223, and prints to the roll paper P.
The cover 230 opens and closes the loading opening 221, and has a slip insertion face 231 for inserting slips at the top front side of the cover 230. A slip guide 232 is formed along the insertion direction of the slip S along one edge of this slip insertion face 231. When the cover 230 is closed, a roll paper P exit 225 is formed by the gap between the case 220 and edge of the cover 230 when the cover 230 is closed at a position below the slip insertion face 231. A slip printing unit 260 is also disposed at the top back part of the cover 230. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. 2001-341369 (page 5, FIG. 2). Scanners for capturing image data recorded/printed on media such as driver licenses and credit cards with a photograph of the credit card holder are increasingly installed in stores in conjunction with hybrid printers such as described above. This obviously requires sufficient space to install both the hybrid printer and scanner, that is, two separate devices, and thus often requires some modification to create the needed space. More specifically, the scanner and hybrid printer are typically installed at a checkout counter where space is limited, and it can be difficult to provide space sufficient to install both a scanner and printer.
Furthermore, when the scanner and hybrid printer are two discrete devices, the scanner and hybrid printer operate independently. Two devices must therefore be operated, and this reduces overall operating and job efficiency.
When communication between the scanner and hybrid printer is enabled, the separate hybrid printer and scanner must be linked together using another device and cables. This obviously further increases the number of components used in the installation, and puts further pressure on the needed installation space.
The present invention solves the problems identified above with the printer providing both a printer function and a scanner function in one efficient installation.
The medium transportation assembly of the present invention transports a data recording medium which can be externally inserted therein to a scanner mechanism for reading data recorded on the data recording medium.